(a) Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LCD having an improved display quality, and a method of improving the display quality of the LCD.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays, and an LCD includes a pair of panels provided with field-generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (“LC”) layer interposed between the two panels. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer that determines the orientations of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
Signal lines, thin film transistors (“TFTs”), and pixel electrodes may be formed on one of two display panels that the liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes, and a common electrode may be formed on the other.